A Snowy Day
A Snowy Day is the tenth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. It was the ninth episode to be aired. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Sidetable Drawer *Bear *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Felt Friends *Calendar Girl (debut) *Snowman (debut) Summary Steve wanted to figure out what Blue wants to do in the snow. Recap It's a snowy day and we're going outside to play. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to do in the snow. The first clue was a carrot. Later on, they observe snowflake patterns with Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper. In the Skidoo segment, they help a calendar girl to fix the scene depicted in a calendar picture to match the winter season. After skidooing back home, Steve finds the second clue on a hat. We also help Blue to figure what she's missing when she loses some winter clothing items while trying to get dressed to get ready to go outside. Mailbox comes inside and shakes the snow off. Some get on the thinking chair. In the letter, some kids were making paper snowflakes. Not long after that, Steve finds the third clue on a big snowball. Steve draws it out and returns to the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The clues were a carrot, a hat and a snowball. Steve thought that they could put the snowball in the hat and have a snowball sundae with a carrot on top. That was a silly answer. The viewer studied the 3 clues and thought making a snowman was a better idea. After figuring Blue's Clues, Steve & Blue head outside to make a snowman. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Calendar Girl, and Tickity Tock helped decorate it. After that, Steve sings the now its time for So Long Song and this episode ends. Trivia/Goofs *The Sledding music was later used in the Season 3 holiday special Blue's Big Holiday and the Season Four Episode The Anything Box. *The Ice Skating music was later used in "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" and "Math!". *This is the only episode appearance of Calendar Girl. *This was the third episode to use No It's a clue from Adventures in Art. *This marks that this is the first time the third clue was found straight after the Video Letter segment. *Snow wasn't seen until later after the intro. *This is the first time it has snowed on an episode of Blue's Clues. It is also the only time is snows in Season 1. *A picture of their own house was on the yellow living room picture frame. *Steve's skidoo tone accidently plays when Blue skidooed into the calendar. *This episode is the second of two on the VHS release of Blue's Big Holiday and the DVD release of Blue's First Holiday. **The video uses a combined credits sequence which doesn't properly separate the crew from each episode. **The format used is Season 3 Generic. *The music clip from the credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical. *There is a Nickelodeon logo shaped as a bone in Snack Time, and Geography. *Just like the later episode Magenta Comes Over, the Mailtime Segment takes place rather close to the end instead of more towards the middle. *Steve does not look happy during the Mail Time song. **The music is also faster then usual. *This is the first time to have a clue moving by itself while making a sound. * Mailbox and Tickety Tock did not appear during the theme song. ** Same with The Trying Game. *When Steve says Hi to the viewer, his voice is high-pitched. *When Steve is going to play Blue's Clues and gets rid of the pawprint with a shovel. His hair from Late Season 1 is almost used. *During Steve's message saying he needs the viewer's help to figure out the answer, his hair is now different from the other episodes. This has also happened in the previous episode Pretend Time. *This was the first episode when Steve didn't sing the So Long Song inside the house. **This will happen again in later episodes. *Angela Santomero is yet again credited as Angela C. Santomero. Gallery maxresdefault_2.jpg|Steve's hair from late season 1 is shown Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png Carrot.PNG|Carrot Hat.PNG|Hat MAIL_snowy_day.jpg Snowball.PNG|Snowball Penguins.png Carrot2.png Snowball.png Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:2nd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song